


Names

by Rookmoon



Series: Nano 2020 [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo is pissed, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author's Favorite, Breakfast, Brothers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderless, Levi is salty, Literal Sleeping Together, Lucifer is Done already, Mammon is why we can't have nice things, Movie Night, Mushy, Nicknames, No beta reader, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: You're too tired to speak properly, and when you accidentally call Beelzebub the wrong name, you decide to just roll with it.Lucky you, it works out, and Beelzebub loves his new nickname.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Nano 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001583
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with a nickname earlier today and had to put it in something.
> 
> This is that brain child.

It was a slip of the tongue. An honest mistake. You didn’t know that it was happening until it was too late. You were so tired since you had stayed up to finish helping Belphegor edit a paper for class that’s due later, and you were talking to Beelzebub, as you usually do, and it just slipped out without you noticing. You made yourself a plate from the remaining food, and set about acquiring some sweet, sweet coffee.

You really didn’t mean to call him anything but his own name.

Unfortunately, no amount of coffee and swiped food could save you from your little slip up, but you hide a yawn behind your mug anyway. You drink up, hoping that the caffeine will help you actually wake up in time for class later. Then you won’t make any weird mistakes again. Hopefully.

Still, you said it, and the whole table had gone silent, which was concerning for a number of reasons. Beelzebub stared at you around a mouthful of food, completely still. He didn’t seem upset, but it could be a little hard to tell with him sometimes, but the longer you kept your eyes on him, the more his shock softened into affection, until he swallowed the food in his mouth and let his face relax into that mushy face he makes when you’ve done something special.

You didn’t even realize that you hadn’t said his name until you heard him repeat what you said in a soft, hesitant voice.

“Beelzebug.”

You almost choked on the coffee you were drinking. Mammon, on the other side of the breakfast table, spit his half-chewed bite of cereal all over Asmodeus, who stood up, anger twisting his face as he walked back to his room to change, hissing threats and curses at Mammon until the door slammed behind him. The door had snapped the brothers out of it, and they started talking, all at the same time.

“Wait, why does he get a cute nickname and not me?” Leviathan whined, his fork stopped half way to his mouth with a bite of egg on it, now completely forgotten. “I want you to call me something cute!”

The egg bite fell back onto Levi’s plate with a sad ‘plop’, but Leviathan couldn’t care less about food right then. He’s more concerned about a nickname than anything else that could be going on.

Satan rolled his eyes, as Leviathan, Mammon and Belphegor started arguing with each other over who would get a cute nickname first. Satan just watched the chaos unfolding around him. You caught him smirking a little when he saw Lucifer with his head in his hand like he could already tell that this was going to be a  _ very _ long day for him. Lucifer reached for another cup of coffee while you tried to make yourself as small as possible under the attention of the louder demon siblings.

Beelzebub, on the other hand, still wasn’t saying anything. His gaze never left you. His whole face was slowly turning bright red in an adorable blush. He repeated it again, a small happy smile growing on his face as his eyes softened into that incredibly soft look that you’ve grown to love so much.

While the younger brothers fought over who would be the next to get a nickname from you, Beelzebub just watched.

“Hey, you okay there, big guy?” You ask, mostly sure that you broke him at this point but still wanting to double check.

He nodded, before he blushed, and curled in on himself just a little. “Would you… Say it again?”

You don’t have the heart to tell him that it was an accident, so you say it again. “Beelzebug.”

His face lights up, and you can tell that you’ve made him very happy.

Later that day, after breakfast is finished, and the demon brothers have stopped bickering about nicknames, for the most part, you’re sitting in your room with Beelzebub while he eats a cheeseburger that he’s managed to pull out of nowhere. Even though you have a stupid amount of snacks already laid out on the floor, and on the bed for easy reach.

“So, Beelzebug. How’s the burger?”

Beelzebub looks up at you from where he’s sitting on the floor, and swallows the massive bite in his mouth. “It’s tasty.” He looks down at the sandwich before he looks back up to you. “Do you want a bite?”

“Sure.” You grin at him as he holds the burger up for you to chomp on. The juice from the meat makes the seasoning and flavor pop. The softness of the bun is the perfect counter to the crispness of the lettuce. The melty cheddar cheese rounds it out in the perfect way, and you’re pretty sure that Beelzebub had found burger heaven wherever he found that cheese burger.

He takes another bite while you’re still chewing on yours.

You notice something as you watch him eat. He’s changing forms. Slowly, but surely, he’s letting go of his ‘human’ form, and shifting into the familiarity of his demon form. He lets out a happy hum as his horns slowly curl around his head, and his beetle wings flutter with the joy you associate with him eating his favorite food, or getting his stomach rubbed, or when you run your fingers through his hair on lazy nights.

That’s when you realize why he likes the name so much. The proof is sitting right in front of you, happily squirming in place while he enjoys his food.

Beelzebub. Beelzebug. Beel’s a bug.

It clicks, and you can’t help but laugh at yourself. Your brain fart had been sheer brilliance, as far as a nickname for your favorite of the demon brothers is concerned, and you can see it now.

Beelzebub, who is now fully a demon and very confused at why you’re just laughing for no reason, looks at you and with a mouth full of food and a very obvious question on his face. ‘What the fuck are you doing?’

Beelzebub finishes devouring his burger, and comes up to sit with you while you flick through options for tonight's movie. You had borrowed some interesting anime movies from Levi, but you weren’t sure what you wanted to watch quite yet, and there were a few that he had wanted to watch with you, so you couldn’t see those ones yet.

“I just realized. Beelzebug. Beel’s a bug. No wonder you like the name so much.” You chuckle. You shift the blankets on your bed around until you’re comfortable and all settled in for a movie with your favorite demon.

Beelzebub sheepishly looks away from you, his wings flexing and twitching in his nervousness from where he’s pressed close to your side. “I didn’t expect you to have a nickname for me.”

“Why not? It’s cute.”

Beelzebub fiddles with the rings on his fingers, quietly looking down at his hands while they twist the metal around and around and around again. It’s a sure sign that he’s got something on his mind, so you pause your search for entertainment and turn towards him underneath the pile of blankets you had gathered special for movie nights with whatever demon decided to knock on your door, which happened more often than not these days.

You gently take one of his massive hands in yours, and start gently massaging the muscle there. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

He nods, but he still watches your hands roam over his own.

“Take your time. It’s alright, Beel.”

His eyes dart to yours, not expecting you to use the nickname his brothers had been calling him for as long as he can remember. He clears his throat, still not quite sure if the words he has is what he wants to say. “I don’t understand why you called me that at breakfast.”

You watch him carefully, keeping a careful eye out for any cues he might give you. You’re not sure if you’re looking for a sign that he’s uncomfortable, or if you’re just waiting to hear what he’s trying to say. He makes a face, like he can’t figure out how else to say it.

You think that you get what he’s going for, though, and you’re happy to throw him a bone.

“Honestly, I was tired. I got mixed up and said the wrong thing.” You shrug, rolling your fingers over a tense spot in his hand. “You looked so happy that I just went with it. Do you like the name?”

Beelzebub nods. “I didn’t see it coming, but I like it. A lot.”

“I’m glad.” You pause your work over his hand. “Would you like me to call you Beelzebug more often?”

A warm smile grows on the hungry demon’s face, and he nods. That’s all the assurance you need before you go back to your search for a movie. Beelzebub suggests a movie with food in it, of course. The two of you stay up the rest of the night taking turns watching one movie after another, all while cuddled together in bed underneath all of the comfy things you had found while living in Devildom so far.

Which was a lot of plush blankets, stuffed animals, and more than enough pillows, courtesy of the guys you’re staying with during the exchange program.

Ever since after the brothers found out about your love of soft things, they made it a point to completely spoil you. You didn’t know what you’d do without this lovable bunch of demons, but you can’t help but feel happy with them.

Life was going to be hard to adjust to when you left the brothers company, but for now, while you’re here with Beelzebub, you can pretend that you’ll stay here forever with all of them. Really carve a place for yourself in this strange world where the sun never rises, and live out your life with these people that have become your new family.

Briefly, you mull over talking to Diavolo about staying here, and visiting the human world after the year is up. If the brothers would have you, and everything turns out for the best.

In the meantime, you cuddle a little closer to your Beelzebug, happy to know that you are right where you want to be in this crazy thing we call life.

You fall asleep there, in Beelzebub’s arms, safe and protected from anything and everything that might come your way, like all of the brothers have while you’ve been in their care.

Beelzebub manages to stay awake a little longer than you do, but your warmth is quickly pulling him towards a sleep that he doesn’t want to resist. He presses a kiss to your forehead before letting himself join you in your happy dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> I want a Beelzebug of my own T^T


End file.
